Tail Fin
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Rin was always a skeptic when it came to fairy tail creatures. Until Haruka changed that in the most convincing way possible. In which Rin gets the first letter in the word 'Dolphin.'


A hoarse cry broke the serene silence of the deserted beach. The gulls had even stopped their persistent calls and the waves had calmed to a barely audible murmur. The gentle ocean breeze had stopped, along with the rustling of the palm tree leaves that sounded from its invisible touch. It was as if the whole world had paused in place to watch the two bodies that pressed close to one another in the shallows.

"Ha... ah... G-god dammit, Haru! Not yet!" was the cry., which came from the redheaded male. The impatient groan that promptly followed came from the other; an individual with sleek ebony locks and burning, cobalt-colored oculars.

The reason behind these evoked sounds sprouts from the manner in which the latter was rubbing his slick, impressive arousal in between the former's flushed, sculpted ass cheeks.

The pulsating cock of the black-haired individual was rather peculiar in comparison to the receiver's. While the redhead possessed a flushed, rosy head and remained the same overall thickness throughout, the other cock lacked any head at all. Further down, as the inches drew on an formed the impressive length, the tip thickened

The length curled as if it were a prehensile finger, stroking the puckered entrance of the quivering boy in the front. Said boy jerked away out of reflex, but a hand quickly brought him back by the hip. He groaned in irritation. Much to his own surprise, it quickly morphed in to a groan of wanton pleasure when the pointed tip prodded at his opening.

"H-how did it come to this...?" he whispered shakily.

~...~

Rin Matsuoka never believed in fantasy creatures. Why? Because that's all they were. Fantasy. In fact, he had no interest in any of what his friend, Nagisa Hazuki, had to say about the rumors of mermen sighted on the old beaches of Iwatobi. Unfortunately for him, word of Haruka's recent strange behavior had pulled him in, and he was forced to sit through the entire rant until the younger blonde got to his point.

Makoto seemed just as concerned as other boys from the Iwatobi team. But surprisingly, he had no idea what Haruka was doing either. Or where he was even going for so many hours every day.

Rin hated admitting his true feelings, but often failed to keep them hidden. That was the reason he had, again, been sucked in to yet another annoying situation. He worried too damn much, and it had been all to obvious on his face. It was one thing if Haruka was just swimming. If that was the case, Rin didn't see why he was stuck helping the teen's swimming mates search for him. But on the other hand, even Haru wouldn't stay out so long just _swimming_.

Actually, he probably would.

Rin had long since given up the search after a couple hours. Wherever Haru was, it wasn't his business anyway. Still, as the redheaded male trudged down the sidewalk that lay adjacent to an overgrown pathway, he couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

His helpless curiosity quickly morphed back to concern, and he groaned and tried to shake his head free of such thoughts. Suddenly, the sandy pathway that led in to the overgrown brush caught his eye. There was a pair of pants, a belt, and an Iwatobi swim club jacket neatly folded near the brush. He vaguely remembered what Nagisa had been endlessly going on about.

"I bet Haru-chan goes to see all the mermaids and mermen by the old beach! He practically is one! Ne, ne, maybe Haru-chan has some mermaid girlfriend he's hiding from us!"

Rin scoffed of bit, because strangely enough, it actually seemed like something Haruka would do. If such things existed.

After kicking off his shoes and socks and placing them neatly by the edge of the path, the Samezuka swimmer let his feet sink in to the cool white sand. He carefully stepped over the overgrowth strewn across the narrow walkway. After a good distance through the tall brush, it finally let out into a small, quiet beach with a rocky alcove off to the side.

"Woah," Rin muttered. He'd never visited this beach before. There weren't any people in sight. The only sounds came from the rustling palm trees that lined the edges, the chattering seagulls, and the crashing waves against the rocks.

At the end of the alcove, which stretched out far in to the water, Haruka sat. He was nearly blocked out by one of the large, jagged rocks, but he was visible from his shoulders up. His back was facing Rin and he was gazing out at the sea.

With a triumphant huff, Rin praised his superior intellect and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Haru! What the hell are you doing, huh?" he called. After seeing the other male visibly flinch from where he sat, Rin blinked and tilted his head with renewed curiosity. Haruka glanced over his shoulder to stare at the boy who had called him.

Eyes that were wide with surprise morphed in to something that Rin couldn't quite place. It almost looked challenging... but on the other hand, it looked like there was something more to it.

The redheaded swimmer's sharp teeth flashed as he smirked. So Haruka was challenging him for a swim in the ocean? Rin would never deny that opportunity, and he was too simple minded to try and process anything further.

After shucking off his pants and shirt, he ran to the water. Once the water was deep enough, he shifted from his feet onto his stomach and swam freestyle until he was a good distance from the shore. It was as far out as he'd last seen Haruka.

"Haru!" he called against while looking around. He glanced back to the rocks and all around, but Haruka was nowhere in sight. Finally he took a deep breath and went under water.

The salty sea water burned his eyes at first, but the water was a lovely clear-blue.

_Where the hell is he? _Rin thought to himself while rubbing his aching eyes. He couldn't help but grow a bit concerned. Had he been carried away by an undertow? Eaten? Dragged away by a mermaid...?

Rin was just about to smack his own forehead for allowing such a stupid thought to even cross his mind. He slowly took his hands away from his eyes and blinked them open.

The first thing he saw was Haruka's face, which was quickly growing closer and closer. That look from before was as prominent as ever.

With another sudden movement, Haruka was right at Rin's lips, and Rin used his powerful arms to swim back a bit.

The next thing he saw caused Rin's eyes to widen to the size of saucers. His lungs began to strain for air, but he couldn't even move his body to bring himself to the surface. Shock had overcome him. It was the natural response to seeing a friend with a _tail_.

The tail was what propelled Haruka forward at him like a torpedo. It was a sleek, dark gray. A dorsal fin was at the start of the foreign appendage, right under Haruka's human back. Like a dolphin.

Rin was still stiff with shock, and couldn't even resist as the other boy grabbed his face, flicked his lower half powerfully, and crushed their lips together with force that Rin would have never expected Haruka to possess. He finally reacted when all the air escaped his lungs. He flailed his limbs towards the surface, but with no air, such a short distance seemed so far. He was clearly struggling.

The rubbery feel of Haruka's dolphin half slid its way between Rin's legs while his hands rested on his lower back. The tail flicked back and forth and carried them both to the surface with no effort at all.

Rin inhaled sharply as he broke the surface. It must have been hard to try and catch his breath while he was hyperventilating from shock at the same time. Haruka was holding him up awkwardly, considering the strong movements of his tail to keep both of them up. To steady himself, Rin wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck, and their foreheads pressed together.

Neither boys said anything. Haruka simply gazed in to the confused, irritated eyes of Rin with his usual deadpan expression, although his own eyes betrayed him and revealed his intentions.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?" the red haired boy finally hissed through his teeth. He earned a light smirk in response, which quickly shut him up. He tried to disconnect their touching foreheads, only for the other swimmer to mesh their lips together again.

In an attempt to sound irritated and disgusted, Rin released a groan that came off as something completely different. It sounded needy and completely out of character.

"God da-" he growled through the kiss, but Haruka quickly smothered his words with his mouth again.

"M-Mph!"

Rin's legs kicked helplessly, but Haruka's hands remained on his back and the tail remained between his legs.

_If that tail keeps rubbing against me like that I'm bound to... Shit!_

Rin shuddered and his mind quickly drew a blank from the sensation of something rubbing against his toned stomach. He dared to look down.

There was Haruka's emerging arousal that sprouted from a slit on his dolphin-like body. It was slightly s-shaped and swirled attentively at the tip.

Haruka's eyes followed Rin's towards it, and there was a tense silence between them.

The two-legged boy finally glanced back to his friend's face. Haruka's eyes were downcast, gazing back at Rin's quivering, swollen lips with intent. Rin's face began to flush.

Why was this turning him on?

"...Why are you a fucking dolphin?" the "captured" male finally whispered, trying to break the tension in the only way he knew how. "I-Is that supposed to be your dick?"

It only made it worse, for now Haruka gazed at him knowingly, and the intimidating glint of challenge and lust was all too apparent in his hard gaze now.

The mermale's next kiss was comparatively slower to the ones before. It was tender. Soft. _Coaxing._

Rin made no effort to kiss back, but instead made an effort to turn his head away. Haruka quickly corrected that.

"Nnn... Har... Haru," Rin mumbled between kisses. "What is... up with you?"

Still no response. It was only making the teen all the more nervous. But he would have never imagined how skilled Haruka could be with his mouth, and he found himself desperately trying to fight back. He finally found some comfort in his competitive streak as he tried to win against his captor.

With a touch as light as a feather, Haruka trailed his fingers to Rin's perky nipples and rubbed at them with each thumb.

Just as he found himself succumbing to the sensations the boy was giving him, he felt their bodies tilt a bit so Haru was on his back while still holding him close. He was bringing him towards the shore... but for what?

~...~

"Haru... nnn... fuck!"

Rin tossed his head back as more of Haruka's slick cock edged inside of him. The penetration was surprisingly easy, due to the shaft being narrow at the tip before gaining its girth.

A hand grasped his thigh and pulled his legs apart more, so one remained up in the air. His swim jammers were barely clinging to his ankle. These movements allowed for more access, and Rin was practically sucking Haru in.

Haru gave a shallow thrust, which evoked a pleasured, short grunt to leave his chapped lips. He leaned in and rested his chin against Rin's shoulder and closed his eyes to savor the hot, wet sensation that encircled him.

"Haru..." rose the raspy voice of his friend, who was breathing heavily and trying desperately to keep his legs from quivering too violently. "Please..."

"Please what?" he muttered back in a voice dripping with lust. Rin shuddered and cherished the erotic tone that laced the other male's every word. It sent a shudder straight up his spine, and little Rei's fluttering in his stomach.

"You fucking know," he hissed through his sharp teeth. He wanted to sink them in to Haruka's exposed flesh, just to pay him back for all of this. To pay for trying to make him, Rin Matsuoka, beg. He could feel one of those rare grins pressing against his shoulder and clenched around the half-buried cock. "Har- Haru!"

A smooth hand ran down Rin's sides, caressing each rib on the journey downward. Fingertips lightly brushed along each rib with a torturous pace, much to Rin's dismay. Once at the hip, the roaming hand gripped tightly at the heaving, shuddering body of the receiving swimmer.

Rin was pulled back on to the throbbing arousal all the way, and Haruka thrust his hips forward to meet him.

With a hand quickly clamping his mouth, Rin muffled the scream of mixed pleasure and pain. An unappreciative grunt from behind him evoked a soft, breathless moan in response. Haruka was moving, but his thrusts were short and eager. The pain of being stretched by the wide girth had quickly subsided and was then replaced with an uncomfortable but increasingly addicting feeling of fullness.

As Haruka finally deepened his movements, a hand reached around and snatched Rin's wrist, then powerfully yanked his hand away from his mouth. The male released a low moan and his jaw went slack. This way he could concentrate on the building pleasure down below. His eyes screwed shut tightly at the lewd sounds of slapping flesh increased in volume and speed.

Haruka's hot breath was suddenly tickling his sensitive ear, whispering, "Watch it... It's really something."

If it was even possible, Rin screwed his eyes shut tighter and his blush grew until the very tips of his ears were cloaked in a scarlet blush. "Like hell I'd watch... Ah...And you! D-don't just look when you're doing stuff like this!"

Rin tried to remember if he'd ever heard Haruka chuckle before, like he just had against him, but nothing came to mind. Such an unfamiliar, out of character sound turned his legs to mere jelly. The one in the air went limp in the black-haired male's grasp. The enticing, rare chuckle was soon lost in the pornography-worthy sounds of their pornography-worthy fucking.

He knew he would hate himself for it, but he succumbed to his sinful curiosity and flicked his half-lidded gaze down. He saw his own flushed, smoothly-shaven cock bob each time Haruka's glistening length sunk back inside of him. He could spot how his legs were uncontrollably shaking and how his hips were rocking back against his friend's to meet him. He noted the way Haruka's tail was twitching and flicking just above the water, and how his own neglected cock twitched with the desire to be touched.

"Ohh fuck, Haru!..." he moaned loudly, throwing any leftover shame to the wind. A low groan was his reward, along with an increased pace that made him see stars.

That wasn't all. A new sensation sent Rin's eyes wide open and his head spinning. Haruka's erection and curled inside of him, to where the tip doubled back down and stroked his prostate relentlessly. His wanton scream sent a few birds fluttering from the palm trees, and an ashamed whimper soon followed.

God, what if someone had heard?

He wasn't given another moment to worry, for Haruka was pumping his hips back and forth and stroking his prostate with his flexible but firm arousal. Rin seized his cock and vigorously pumped himself until the molten coil in his stomach was suddenly too much to bear.

This was all too much, and holding back or stopping now was completely out of the question. Haruka wasn't holding back either. He was emitting his own carnal grunts and moans freely against the wanton boy's ear, which only brought Rin's impending orgasm on all the faster.

"Haru!" Rin shouted some incomprehensible string of swear words and pleas. "I... c-cant!-"

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his body clamped with suffocating force on to Haruka. He pressed his face in to the sand.

"Fucking _cum_ then!" Haruka whispered harshly and gave a particularly powerful thrust for good measure.

And for one last time, Rin obeyed. His eyes rolled back and he tried to moan, but any sound that tried to escape hitched in the back of his throat. His free hand helplessly dug in to the wet sand, for he somehow felt he was being thrown off the ground. With a flash of white, his orgasm hit him like a punch straight to every part of his body at once, and he loved it.

A violent spasm wracked his body as he rode out his climax. All the while, Haruka withdrew from the heavenly walls that were clamping around him. His load shot out in to the sand with startling power. He threw his head back and clamped his eyes shut as his body gave a shudder of its own.

Rin felt completely weak, and was struggling to keep his head above the water any longer. After the mind-numbing sensation slowly faded, he was able to to move away and sit up, albeit rather awkwardly. A slight pain made him rub his lower back and grunt softly in disapproval. With a tired, hazy glare over at Haru, he felt his heart seize a bit.

His legs must have mysteriously returned while blinding pleasure had consumed Rin. He wordlessly followed Rin up in to a sitting position. He was seeming to be looking for something to cover himself with, considering the fact that he was stark naked.

With a bit of frustration as Haruka didn't speak, or as much acknowledge him, the swimmer growled and bared his teeth.

"Are you going to fucking explain?"

"Explain what?" the deadpan raven finally replied as he rose up. His legs wobbled a bit, but quickly stilled.

"You're unbelievable," Rin grumbled while casting his glare back at the water,

A hand came in to his line of side from the side, and he turned towards it. Following up the arm, he eventually stared back in to Haru's eyes. He was helping him get up.

His pride was returning, so Rin weakly pushed himself up, wobbling a bit himself as he stood.

After one of his rare, soft smiles, Haruka turned and headed up the beach, where Rin had taken off his clothing. He slipped the pants over his exposed body and turned back towards the beach, where Rin still stood.

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts momentarily as the raven stared at him. He began trudging, since he was just a little sore, to catch up.

Although he hadn't spoken, Haruka's had reassured Rin a bit with that smile. As they walked down the overgrown path from before, he thought to himself.

Had it all been a dream? There was no way this could have been real. Not in a million years. And if Haru thought he wasn't going to question him anymore, he was completely off base.

A hand slipped in to his, and he glanced between it and Haru's face. The boy was still gazing forward, as if it was nothing, and Rin finally scoffed and half-smiled. With the way Haruka was acting and sensations he was feeling, it all felt real. Wouldn't he have woken up already if it weren't?

As they trudged down that small, winding path together, Rin found comfort in this thought, and his half smile twitched upwards to reveal his shark-like teeth.


End file.
